This specification relates to data integrity for proximity-based communication.
Some mobile devices include a near field communication (NFC) chip that enables the mobile device to communicate wirelessly with other NFC-enabled components. For example, tapping an NFC-enabled mobile device to a passive NFC tag can cause the NFC tag to wirelessly transmit data to the mobile device. In some instances, mobile devices can communicate directly with each other using NFC technology, for example, in a peer-to-peer mode.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.